Snow in the Wind
by RoseLilly31
Summary: Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter. What if her name was really Jackie Frost, and was quiet, yet still had a mischievous nature. What if no one even knew Jackie was the Spirit of Winter. What if Jackie's center was still Fun but she had more control of her powers?
1. The Moon told me

When my eyes opened for the first time, all I saw was black.

Then I saw the Moon. It saw full and bright and it seemed to be looking at me, watching over me. It seemed like I was looking out a window at it, but not quite.

As I slowly floated upwards I realize I'm surrounded by water, and the supposed window is really ice that cracks as I rise further into the air. When my feet touch the surface of the frozen lake I just emerged from I hardly notice, too entranced by the Moon.

_Your name is Jackie Frost._

That was the first thing the Man in then Moon told me. It was all he ever told me for a long, long time.

My name is Jackie Frost, here is how I not only became a Guardian and got believed in, but also found a family.

* * *

Hello! This is my very first fanfiction ever! Thank you for giving this a chance and I hope you stick with me till the end!


	2. Pippa needs to chill

_"Here comes Suzzie Snowflake, dressed in a snow white gown..." _The words came out as little more than a whisper, swallowed by the sound of the wind as the teen singing them glides to the next town to bring a light powdering of snow to the area.

I glide through the air wearing light blue pants, and a long sleeved silver, swoop necked shirt with bell sleeves. I have ice blue ribbons tied around my elbows and the hem of my pants with no shoes. A long midnight blue cloak that goes to my ankles, covering my clothing and bringing me an unneeded protection from the cold. The long cowl of the cloak covers my pale face, long snow white hair, collected in a braid tied at my lower back with another ice blue ribbon. The ribbons match the color of my eyes that stay hidden under the cowl and behind my eye lids as I let the wind pull me along.

Staff firmly in hand, I touch down on a rooftop with hardly a noise.

"Thank-you," I tell the wind as it lets me go, already looking around planning what I should do in this town. Hidden in the shadow of my hood, I allow myself a tiny smile as I let my powers bring about a light snowfall with only a little wind. After all, Easter Sunday is only three days from now. The kids get so happy even someone like myself who loves tricks and snow days doesn't have the heart to mess with that.

"The Easter Bunny IS real! I'm telling you, he DOES exist!"

I look over the edge of the roof to see who is defending a legend. I expect to see a little kid, maybe four or five, even six but not a twelve year old. I make a small leap and land on the top of their fence to watch how this goes.

"Jamie, we are getting too old to keep believing in these things!" This comes from a little girl with short brown hair, wearing a green sweater with a white cap.

"No we aren't! They are real and if we don't believe in them they won't come any more. Do you want that? I know you want to believe in them Pippa, you love Christmas and Easter, you love getting a visit from the tooth fairy! Why do you want to let that go?" The little boy defending other legends, Jamie as I now know him, has short brown hair in a blue and red vest with a lumber jack hat.

"Seeing is believing!" Pippa looks truly sad to say this but I can't bring myself to feel sorry for her at first for trying to kill another persons belief.

"No it isn't! If we saw them it would kill the magic!"

_This is getting out of hand. _I think to myself as I settle myself down on the edge of the fence. I let go of my staff to free my other hand, letting it float where I released it. Concentrating on believing I create two little blue snowflakes. Blowing on them, I send them to burst in the faces of Pippa and Jamie, and I watch as smiles stretch across their faces and they forget their argument. Jamie and Pippa decide to go sledding on Jamie's new sled when I grab my staff and jump onto the electrical wires.

I suppose this as good a time as any to introduce myself. My name is Jackie Frost, the Spirit of Winter. I don't like the name Jackie so I usually go by Jack, that's why the legends call me Jack Frost. My job, as far as I can guess without anyone to guide me, is to usher in the winter season to different parts of the world when it is their time for the winter wonderlands I bring. I also take on the side task of using my special snowflakes to keep children believing in the more major legends. I don't even remember the first time I realized they were mixed in with my normal snow. I finally got enough control of my powers twenty years after my rebirth to bring them at will, and separate them from my snow fall. They help kids to open their eyes and hearts to the possibility of magic and the supposedly impossible.

Walking along the electric wires I think about what Pippa said about believing. Smiling dryly I remark, "Maybe seeing is believing for most but for the real spirits and magic of the world, you have to believe it to see it." I look around at where my feet and the wires have taken me. I spy Pippa and Jamie with a group of kids sledding on the new snow I made and watch as both Pippa and Jamie get on the same sled. _Why do I have a bad, bad feeling about this? _Acting on my gut, I ask the wind to fly me closer to the kids. As I get closer I realize those two are going to hit a patch of ice. I speed over and make a few snow drifts to help take the sled off course. I aim them toward a pile of my softest snow and let them crash into that. I fly off as Jamie is exclaiming about loosing a tooth with a small smile.

* * *

OK, chapter two is now up, I worked my butt off to get this out tonight as I had much insperation and a little push from a very special person. Her name in Baylee1100, she gave me my first review and she didn't flame me! This chapter is longer per her request, and updates will be spaztic and shall vary in length. Keep with me guys, I'm a greenhorn at this!

On another note, I am totally open to any ideas or guesses as to where this thing is going. Who knows, wild guesses may help me if I hit the evil that is writers block.

Well, Goodnight my good readers, thank you and just to reiterate;

BAYLEE1100 YOU MADE MY NIGHT!

JaNe~ RoseLilly31


	3. Easy as Cake or was it Pie?

"So, what do we do, mate?"

Less than a hour ago Pitch Black, the Boogyman showed up inside Nicholas St. North's, known by the Guardians and other legends as North and Santa by humans, workshop. Engulfing the Globe in the middle of his workshop that shows his believers with nightmare sand, Pitch lets North know he is back and ready to fight the Guardians once again.

Acting quickly, North sends the Northern Lights into the sky, summoning the other three Guardians. The lights called Toothiana, known as Tooth, the Tooth Fairy, away from the Tooth Palace. They called Sanderson Mansnoozie, known as Sandy, the sandman from somewhere over the Atlantic away from his dream crafting. E. Aster Bunnymund, known simply as Bunny by the others, was called away from a quick scouting run in Australia. All of the Guardians were now gathered in front of North's Globe. Bunny just voiced what everyone in the room (minus the elves) were thinking.

"Ve do vhat ve alvays 'ave done! Ve protect children. Easy as cake." North tells bunny in his normal jolly way.

"The saying is 'easy as pie', North. But shouldn't Pitch be stronger now? He's not stupid, you guys, if he was smart enough to live after the battle of the Dark Ages, he is smart enough to wait until he is strong enough to take us down." Tooth fretted while fluttering just overhead.

Flipping his boomerangs absentmindedly, Bunny remarks, "Then what? Are we supposed to just wait for him to make the first move? No way, mate. I'm not letting Pitch mess with the ankle-biters when my holiday is just around the corner."

Sandy fly's to the center of the room, drawing the attention of the other Guardians. With a small golden moon above his head, Sandy points at the hole in the ceiling where the Man in the Moon was trying to get the attention of the other three.

Dropping their argument, North, Tooth, and Bunny join Sandy and wait for whatever Manny needed to tell them.

They didn't have to wait long. Manny used his magic to release a crystal from the ground in North's workshop. From the crystal, an image of a person covered in a cloak with a staff looking like a shepherds hook floating beside of them was shown to the Guardians.

"Um... who is that Manny? I've never seen them before." Tooth asked, confused.

"I 'ave never 'eard of spirit vith a cloak dat covers dem dat much." North comments, trying to think if he ever met this spirit.

"Not ringing any bells, sorry mate." Bunny looks at the picture of the spirt, trying to figure out who it is and what they might be able to do. Bunny is just thankful it isn't the Groundhog.

Sandy has multiple golden question marks floating around him while he sits on his floating golden cloud.

_This is the Spirit of Winter, known in human legends as Jack Frost. I have chosen Jack Frost as the newest Guardian. The young Spirit will be key in defeating Pitch Black._

"If dis is Spirit of Vinter, vhy 'ave I never met dis Jack Frost?" North asked. After all, his holiday is right smack in the middle of winter. North always assumed Mother Nature still ushered in winter as she does with the other seasons.

_Only Jack can tell you for sure why you have never met. Pitch will not wait as long as we may like before launching another one of his attack. You four need to find and gain the support of Jack before Pitch's next attack._

"How will we find him? He has avoided being noticed by us for I don't know how long, I doubt we will just stumble upon him." Tooth worried.

_Jack's work is almost completed for the winter season. Jack's usual last stop is a town named Burgees. Start there, and along the way keep a look out for a little snow fairy. _

The image of Jack Frost is joined by a little figure in a long sleeved swooped neck dress with fur around the hem, wrists, and neck. The little fairy has short 'pixie' hair with typical fairy tail wings. The figures face is full of laughter.

_She can take you to Jack if you find her. If you can't find either of them, head for Antarctica, Jack lives there when winter is over. Good luck._

With that, Manny falls silent and the crystal goes back into the floor, leaving the Guardians to find their newest member. Bunny turns to the others.

"So, who's going to go find Frostbite?"

* * *

Touching down on one of the many electrical wires around Burgees, I walk across them, freezing them so the kids can have at least a delay from school tomorrow. It's dark out, the sun set only a few minutes ago and I'm waiting for the Sandman's sand to come. My staff hits the electric pole as I step over it so I retract it. If I focus hard enough I am able to mold the energy running through my staff to make it take another form, this time I just make it a circlet of silver with a sapphire drop that lands in the center of my forehead. I usually either carry it around as I found it, as a staff, but when it starts to get in my way I turn it into some type of jewelry, usually a circlet or a choker.

Finished with cutting the power to the school building (after freezing all of the doors shut because I felt like it) I have the wind take me to the little boy's, Jamie was his name I think, house to see if he remembered to put his tooth under his pillow.

Smiling from my perch on a branch near his window, I watch as Jamie talks excitedly with his mother and sister. Too far away to hear anything, I wait for the Sandman's sand to put Jamie to sleep. Not long after Jamie is put to bed, the golden sand winds through the sky. Leaving Jamie to his dream of seeing the Tooth Fairy I dodge the tendrils of golden sand as I fly to 'my' lake.

Landing in the center of the lake, I sit cross legged to relax after a long day of flying about. Letting my cloak pool around me I gaze at the lakes surface, watching the Man in the Moon's light reflect off of it.

"It took a long time to find you, mate."

By the time the Australian voice finished talking, I'm standing at the opposite edge of the lake from whoever spoke with my staff pointed at the shadow the voice came from.

"Don't get yer knickers in a twist, I'm not here to pick a fight." A giant ... something or other stepped out of the shadows as he spoke.

I lower my staff but keep it in my hand as I place the end on the lake's surface, strengthening the ice. I wait for the giant rabbit...yeti...kangaroo...thing to tell my why he would be looking for me at all.

This...thing stands there, probably waiting for me to talk (not going to happen), staring at me. We don't stand there for long before he speaks first (yay! I win! In your face whatever you are!).

"Look mate, I'm E. Aster Bunnymund. I'm the Easter Bunny and the Guardian of Hope. The long and the short of the reason I'm here is because you, Jack Frost, have been summoned by the Guardians to North's workshop. Fellas?"

Jumping back to the center of the lake, I dodge two pairs of ... paws ... from grabbing me. I form spikes of ice around me and freeze the yeti's feet to the lakes surface. I turn back to the Easter Bunny, ignoring the yeti's bellowing. In a low tone I ask, "How did you find me and what was the point of the yeti's?"

"This little sheila brought me to you, and the yeti's were for if you attacked with ice. They are more used to the cold than I am."

Out of the tree's comes my giggling Snow Fairy. Good gosh, can she cause me anymore trouble?

"What am I going to do with you, Suzie?" I ask her as she lads on my shoulder. She just giggles and hugs my neck. While looking at Suzie I loose my concentration on the spikes around me and they retreat back into the lake. Suzie suddenly takes flight and I follow her example in my own way. I land on the yeti that trie to grab me and push off of him into the air, freezing him in the process. I soar through the air ... straight into a sack.

My staff was knocked out of my hand as I entered the sack and as the sack is being tied shut I feel my powers being dampened. Struggling to get out of the sack I hear,

"Off to North's with ya mate."

* * *

Ok, 1 Guardian down, 3 to go! Will Jackie tell them she is a girl? or will they actually have to find out on their own?

shoot me a review, I want to know what you think!

JaNe~ RoseLilly31


	4. Fruit Cake, and the Biggest Eyes

If anyone tells you that being thrown in a sack isn't that bad, punch them in the throat. It is not fun, it is uncomfortable and a pain. Now, on with my tale!

Being swung over yeti's shoulder as it free's its friend from my ice isn't fun. It is smelly. I try to freeze the sack to break out but the sack seems to be getting stronger the more I attack it. It must be absorbing my magic.

"Hold tight, Frost. It's a bumpy ride."

That is the only heads up I get before I'm thrown through the air.

And through, what I assume to be, a portal.

Going through the portal felt kind of like moving through honey or peanut butter one second and then shot out of a slingshot the next. Landing heavily on the floor (Ow! That freaking hurt!) of what I assume is North's workshop.

"Look vhat dropped in!" a heavily accented voice boomed.

Annoyed, I push at the opening, feeling the ties come loose. Pulling my hood up, I call the wind through the sacks opening to fly me out. Looking quickly around I fly to the rafters. Or at least I try to. Halfway in my attempt to keep some space between me and whoever else is here, I get plucked out of the air by the back of my neck by a giant hand.

"Vell, maybe I should 'ave said who dropped in. Velcome Jack Frost, to ze North Pole!"

The giant man attached to the giant hand swinging me around has an equally giant smile. Ignoring him, I look around for my staff and see one of the two yeti's holding it. Lightly frosting the hand holding me (didn't want to offend Santa or North as he is called), when he drops me I call the wind to bring my staff to me. As North shakes the melting frost off his hand, I float down to the floor in the middle of the room. Looking around I take in the giant (is everything about this guy big?) globe, the desk, the fireplaces, the yeti's and elves, and finally the other three people in the room.

A humming bird/human hybrid covered in blue and green feathers is twittering around speaking quickly with mini versions of herself. The Tooth Fairy.

The man that plucked me out of the air is wearing red, has a big white beard, and a naughty/nice tattoo on either arm is looking at me with a smile. North, AKA Santa.

In the corner a little golden floating man made of sand is sleeping. The Sandman.

Right then a hole opened in the floor and the Easter Bunny emerges.

"Enjoy the ride, Frost?" the stupid rabbit is smirking at me.

Freezing his tail I ask him, "Where is Suzie?"

As he jumps from the cold on his hind end the Tooth Fairy asks, "Who is Suzie?"

"My fairy, she flew off my shoulder before I was stuffed in the sack."

North goes to the window and opening it Suzie flies through, headed straight for me.

She attaches herself to the top of my hood, hugging my head, trying to be sure I'm ok.

Ignoring the Tooth Fairies cooing at how cute Suzie is, I ask, "Why was I manhandled here?"

"Did you enjoy ride?" North asks as he walks back toward the globe.

"No, now why am I here?"

"First is introductions! I am Santa but I am known as North. The voman flying around is ze Tooth Fairy, Tooth for short. You already meet Bunny, so zis is ze Sandman, or Sandy. You Jack Frost, are here for very important honor!" Nodding to Tooth, North, Sandy, and ignoring Bunny's glare for the frozen tail, I turn back to North as he tells me the last part.

"Why didn't you just invite me instead of kidnapping me?" I have to hear this excuse.

"Is faster and guarantee you come! Now, getting down to tacks of brass, you are now a Guardian! Start ze music!" Pandemonium happens after he says this, Yetis come in with torches, elves start playing music (badly), and Tooth's mini fairy's try to put flowers around me (This was stopped by Suzie, she flew after them for trying to dislodge her from her perch).

As north starts to read out of the old book that suddenly appeared, I have the wind open the window and start to fly out of the workshop, grabbing Suzie on the way. As I reach the window, I use my staff to block the boomerang that was launched at my head. Turning around I toss it back to Bunny with my wind.

"Where do ya think you're goin'?" Bunny asks as he catches the wooden projectile.

"Home. I have no wish to be a Guardian."

"Of course you vant to be Guardian! Who vouldn't vant to be Gaurdian?" North asks, as if the thought itself is crazy.

"I don't. You know nothing about me and I know nothing about you. You guys are work days and deadlines, I'm snow days and fun time. We wouldn't work well as a team."

"You don't know that! We want to get to know you, we never heard of Jack Frost before and I've wanted to meet you sense hearing that you've been around for a while and none of the rest of us have heard anything about you!" Wow, Tooth can talk fast.

"So the only reason you want me as a Guardian is because you know nothing about me? That seems like a rather weak reason to ask me to become a Guardian."

"You seem to misunderstand something, mate. We don't choose who becomes a Guardian. The Man in the Moon does."

"Then why didn't he tell me I'm a Guardian himself? Why tell you guys to tell me? Manny hasn't talked to me since the day I was created, when he told me my name. I doubt he would say something about me now, I have nothing to offer you guys."

"Is not all about vhat you can offer us, Jack. Is vhat ve can offer you as well. Is about vhat ve offer each other and vhat ve can offer ze children. Follow me, my frosty friend." Gesturing to follow him, North starts to walk to the elevator in the corner of the room. Letting my feet touch the ground, I walk after North. I might as well hear him out after freezing his hand earlier. "Please don't call me your frosty friend."

Entering the elevator with North, I feel North's eyes on me so I turn to look at him. North stares for a bit longer before speaking. "Vhy 'ave I never met you before? Christmas is right dab smack in middle of Vinter."

"Yes it is, but on Christmas I only let it snow after you've left. I keep the roofs clear so you can be sure to reach every house with minimum trouble from winter weather." As we exit the elevator I continue talking as I follow him. "I do the same thing for Bunny. I only frost the ground and have minimum snowfall so it doesn't mess with his holiday."

I finish my explanation as we both enter North's study.

"Fruit cake?"

"No, thank you." I tell him as he throws it against the wall.

"Now, Jack Frost, vhat is your center?" North asks this as he gets closer and closer to me with each word. Keeping my staff in between him and myself I ask, "What is a center?"

North turns and heads toward one of his shelves. "A center is vhat ve each 'ave inside us zat makes us special and zat is vhat ve protect in ze children." He walks back over to me holding a little wooden doll. Taking it from I see that the doll is North. Taking the offered doll in my own hand at North's urging, I leave my staff floating beside me within easy reach. Looking at it, the doll shows North looking intimidating, holding his swords.

"Look, vhat you see is intimidating,no? Is how you see me vhen you first meet me. But, vhen you learn more about me..." I open the doll at Norths prompting.

"You're jolly." I tell him as I look at the red cheeked jolly-looking North doll. I continue to open more dolls as North continues to talk to me.

"Not only jolly. I am also mysterious, fearless, caring, and..." He trails off as he looks at me cradling a small wooden North-baby in my pale hands.

"You have the biggest eyes. What are they seeing?" I ask North, looking up from the doll.

"Vonder." North tells me in a matter-of-fact tone. With a wide grin, North starts to walk around his study. "Those are eyes full of vonder, eyes zat see lights in tree on Christmas, eyes zat see ze magic in air. Zat is vhat I protect and give to children. I am Guardian of Vonder. Now, vhat do you give children, vhat is your center, Jack Frost?"

"I'm not sure I have one, North."

* * *

Ok, first order of business; SORRY! I know I haven't been updating like I did before and I do have a reason. Lately I have been having trouble with my hands. When I type, I get shooting pains through them and kept having to stop halfway through a thought. BUT this is also my longest chapter yet!

Second piece of business; Jackie will not tell them she is a girl outright. If you all want to see a big reveal somewhere, or if it is a slow going discovery, or if only one Guardian knows or doesn't know, I need to be told. While I ultimately make the choice I want to know what type of story you want. (I loved the idea 21SidraCire but I already was halfway done when I read it. It made me laugh though!)

Third; If you want me to work on another story, either of Rise of the Guardians or another movie or anime/manga or a book, leave it in a PM or a review and what about. I love challenges, and if I have read/watched it I will do my best to please.

Forthly and finaly; I LOVE YOU ALL! Seeing the review alerts lets me know I should continue the story!

JaNe~ RoseLilly31


	5. Dragged here and there

"It makes no difference whether I have one or not. Either way I am not a Guardian. I feel bad, really I do. But the fact is, I'm not Guardian material. My powers make ice and snow. Unless you need me to make the children cold, I got nothing for you to help with the children."

"I still think you 'ave vhat it takes, Jack Frost. If you don't know center, you find center. I vill not give up zat easily on you, comrade." North pats my considerably smaller shoulder with his large hand when Bunny bursts into the room.

"We got trouble, Mate. Pitch is causing trouble at the Tooth Palace. We got to go catch up to Tooth, she already left."

North starts out the door with bunny and myself following, after I grab hold of my staff again. When we reach the room I first arrived in I head to the window to leave them to their problem when, without looking behind him, North grabs hold of my cloak and drags me through the air to where ever they are headed. Sandy joined us sometime during me getting pulled along behind North and we arrive shortly in an icy cavern.

"Is sleigh ready? Ship shape, as soon as is possible." North lets go of me and I float over next to Sandy. Nodding at Sandy's smile I watch North yell instructions to the yetis before he trips on a wayward elf. Trying not to laugh I see Suzzie fly towards us as North exclaims. "Away! Away with your pointy selves! Vhy are you alvays under boot?"

As he is shooing the elves away his sleigh is brought in. Got to hand it to the man, he knows how to travel in style. Not the rickety old sleigh I imagined, North's sleigh is totally tricked out and a shinny hot rod red. Not too shabby, North.

"Everyone loves ze sleigh, you get to ride in front vith me, my snowy friend, and little snowy friend." He says the last part while nodding to Suzzie, who promptly flies behind me to hide. Suzzie doesn't like large people, no clue as to why she doesn't seeing as she is smaller than all of us. Sandy flies into the back of the sleigh as North hauls a struggling and protesting Bunny into the seat next to Sandy. I float to the seat North indicated, knowing I might as well go along with this madness until he isn't watching me so closely. I hold Suzzie in my lap as I change my staff into a simple silver bangle on my right hand. North climbs in next to me after making sure Bunny isn't going to use his tunnels and starts wrapping the reins around his arms to steer.

"Are ve ready?"

One of the yeti's shakes his head while tightening one of the harnesses.

"Good!"

Cracking the reins the sleigh starts moving forward. Yeti's and elves scatter out of the way, yeti's yelling while the elves giggle. Bunny is cowering in his seat next to Sandy who is just enjoying the ride. North lets out his bellowing laugh as we catch air while I hold on to a giggly Suzzie who is loving the ride.

"I hope you like ze Loopty-loops!"

"I hope you like carrots!" Bunny yells back over Suzzie's increased giggles.

Flying out of the third loop North pulls out a snow globe, whispers something to it, and throws it in front of us. The snow globe opens a portal and we are gone from the workshop airspace.

* * *

OK it's a mini-chapter so sue me! My family except for myself is all sick and I had to take care of them along with my wrist problems. Anyway I have a goal for reviews I need to have before I post the chapter that is already started, so type away my pretties! (Reviews with only a random comment do NOT count and will be used as food for my dogs.)

~JaNe

RoseLilly31


	6. I'd LOVE to hear it

Again, travel by portal is not fun.

Shot out the portal, we can see Tooth's palace. It would be beautiful if it wasn't for the multiple fearlings running amuck, chasing the little tooth fairies.

Keeping a firm grip on Suzzie with one hand, I call back my staff and use the crook of the hook to pull a little fairy out of danger and the end to take care of the fearling. I deposit the little fairy on Suzzie's lap and tell Suzzie to hold onto the little thing as I push her under my cloak. I change my staff back into the bangle as I grab the reigns North shoves at me while he, Sandy and Bunny start fighting from the sleigh.

"You sure we should let the new guy steer?" Bunny yells to North.

Not taking my eyes off where I'm going I call back, "Number 1: I'm not the new guy, and number 2: If you have a better idea I'd _LOVE_ to hear it."

Now that Bunny is sufficiently silent, I steer the sleigh closer to the Tooth Palace, trying to keep us far enough from the fearlings as to not be hit out of the sky, but keeping close enough to them to pick them off. With a semi-crash landing the six of us (Suzzie and Baby tooth, as I've decided to call the little thing, count!) climb out the sleigh and go over to a rightfully distressed Tooth.

"They took them! They took my fairies and they took all of the teeth! Everything is gone, just ... gone." Tooth's wings start to slow down and she is on the floor before she finishes talking.

Baby Tooth tries to leave my cloak to go towards Tooth but Suzzie holds tightly to her, feeling something is wrong. I pull my cloak closer to my body as I peer around the open space. I can hear the Guardians comforting Tooth but I hear something else too. It almost sounds like... sand, but not quite like Sandy's.

"I have to say, this is all very exciting." A slightly patronizing voice is heard from above us. As we look up at him he continues, "The Big Four. All in one place. I'm a little start struck. Did you like my show on the Globe, North? Got you all together, didn't I?"

"PITCH!" Rearing up from off the floor, Tooth has the scariest look of fury on her normally peaceful face. The Guardians and I all back away slightly and I'm glad Baby Tooth didn't see Tooth like this. The poor dear would be scared stiff. "You have thirty seconds to return my fairies!"

"Or what?" Pitch boomed as he dissolved into the shadows once again to appear by a tooth box column. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" Pitch mocked before disappearing again.

"Vhy are you doing dis?" North asks, pointing his swords at the place Pitch disappeared.

Appearing in the middle of the room Pitch addresses the Guardians. "Maybe I want what you have? To be believed in. Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds."

"And maybe that's where you belong." Bunny quips at the black-haired terror.

"Go suck an egg, Cotton Tail." Pitch throws back without batting an eye. Moving around the room tall, dark, and creepy spots me, as North's bulk had been hiding me before hand. "And who is the one in the cloak? A new Guardian or a new lackey perhaps?"

Pissed, and rightfully so in my opinion, I deadpan before the others can speak. "Neither."

"Oh Good, a neutral party then, perhaps?" Pitch asks curiously.

"Not really. You haven't endeared me to you by attacking the Tooth fairies and antagonizing these four." I tell him in the same monotone.

Waving a hand flippantly, Pitch almost whines, "Come now, young friend, you do not know my half of the story and yet you condemn me? I do this for my own believers. I have to keep the fear alive, even in these revolting times of peace."

"I am not your friend nor am I their friend either. I am going off of what I have seen today and I have not heard of the Tooth fairy attacking you, Mr. Boogyman. From what I know so far, you are in the wrong here, believers or not."

Pitch opens his mouth to, most likely, spin some tale that makes him the victim when a boomerang flies at him. Looking over at Bunny I see Tooth reach for another boomerang to heave at the shadow-walker but he is already gone.

A cracking sound fills the quiet Pitch left in his wake. Looking around we can see the Tooth columns beginning to crumble.

"They don't believe in me anymore..." Tooth's words were nearly swallowed by the crumbling sound as Tooth sits down in the middle of her crumbling palace.

Walking over to her I let Suzzie out from under my cloak, letting her take Baby Tooth over. Baby Tooth flies over to Tooth and tries to comfort her.

"Oh thank toothness! One of you is alright." Tooth cradles Baby Tooth in her hands as she holds her close to her heart. I crouch next to Tooth, Suzzie perched on my head, as we listen to Bunny and North talk.

"Okay, alright, I'll admit it. You were right about Pitch, North." Bunny grumped with his arms crossed, a scowl on his face.

"Zis is one time I vish I vas wrong. Pitch vill pay for vhat he has done." North replies.

Pushing those two from my mind, I turn back to Tooth. "I saw the fairies fighting back. They may be small but they are truly brave to fight as hard as they did against those fearlings." I tell her in a soft voice.

Tooth gives me a watery smile as she stands. "Jack, I want you to see something. I know you probably are trying to understand why the teeth are such a big deal." As Tooth starts to float away I follow on foot, nudging Suzzie over to Sandy. "It wasn't the teeth themselves that Pitch was after. It was the memories they hold inside them. It's why we collect the teeth in the first place. Baby teeth hold the most important memories of childhood within them. My fairies and I collect the teeth and watch over them until the child needs to remember, and then we help them." Tooth flies towards a mural. I follow her, freezing the water as I step on top of it. Turning from the picture of the fairies collecting teeth, I ask, "What happens now that Pitch has the children's teeth?"

"The kids stop believing in me, I loose my powers, the palace crumbles. Pitch even made off with the baby teeth of other legends and spirits."

"Wait, what do you mean 'baby teeth of other legends and spirits'? Weren't we just created by Manny?" I ask as Tooth and I move back towards the other Guardians.

"Jack, we were chosen by Manny but we were all someone before we became like this. North was a theif, Bunny a Pooka, Sandy was a writer of children's stories, and I was half human and couldn't fly in my previous life. I never really look into the pasts of other spirits and legends because I usually don't have time and it isn't right. I ask their permission first. Most find it easier to let others watch what happened to them than to tell others."

"Oh, I guess I just never thought that we were something before we became what we are now. So I'm guessing that since you protect the memories of childhood, you are the Guardian of Memories?" I ask her while letting Suzzie float onto my right shoulder.

"I was. As it is right now, I think I've failed in that aspect. My powers are weakening and the children aren't believing in me anymore."

"Well, why don't you guys just go out and collect the teeth? I mean you started out on your own so you know how to do it, North gives presents to every house in one night, Bunny hides thousands upon thousands of eggs in one night, and Sandy gives dreams to every child in the world every night. I think you have your bases covered here."

By this time the other Guardians have drifted over to our conversation and they are nodding along with what I'm telling Tooth. Tooth looks at the others and says, "Well then, what are we waiting for?"

Realizing I'm kind of surrounded by the Guardians, I steer them towards the sleigh so I'm not in the middle any more and say, "Good, now that you all agree, Tooth can take Asia and Europe, Sandy can take North America, Bunny can take Australia and Africa, North can take South America, and I will take Antarctica." Flying off at the end of my sentence with Suzzie holding on to my cloak, I get out of range of boomerangs and sleep sand, I finally get away from the four crazies without being plucked out of the air.

Tell me you didn't see me getting away eventually? After all, I haven't said I want to be Guardian have I?

* * *

OK...

That was out of left field.

Will Jackie help them collect teeth?

Will she go protect the children when Pitch attacks?

or is Jackie really a cold hearted bitch in disguise?

Find out next time!

~JaNe

RoseLilly31


End file.
